thesolarpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Terran Humanism
"Humanity is the origin of divinity." - Silvinus Herminus Januarius "If Jupiter is brain to the world, then the man who organizes and presides over human affairs can logically consider himself as a part of that all-governing mind. Humanity, rightly or not, has almost always conceived of its god in terms of Providence; my duties forced me to serve as the incarnation of this Providence for one part of mankind. The more the State increases in size and power, extending its strict, cold links from man to man, the more does human faith aspire to exalt the image of a human protector at the end of this mighty chain. Whether I wished it or not, the Eastern populations of the empire already considered me a god. Even in the West, and even in Rome, where we are not officially declared divine till after death, the instinctive piety of the common people tends more and more to deify us while we are still alive." --(from Memoirs of Hadrian) Terran Humanism is the psychological religious philosophy produced by the New School of the Consortium's academic system. It posits divinity as a product of humanity and is an eloquent re-expression of ancient Greco-Roman values synthesized with modern, postmodern, and new thought. It is the primary inspiration for the state cult religion of the Anthroperium and influences human expression, thought, and behavior throughout all three trilogies. At right is the most widely used symbol of Terran Humanism, the Cadeceus. Overview Humans are posited as masters of a divine system of government and organization, a part of a greater whole of the Universe. Within all humans are a series of divine archetypes that may be interacted with. These archetypes are identified with the planets of Sol System and therefore the whole of Sol System comprises humanity proper. The Greco-Roman names remain the primary identifiers of these archetypes, although they may be locally identified differently. These archetypes are regarded as real and existing in the Jungian sense. The collective unconscious serves as a psychological substitute for God. The physical proximity of the planets to that of Earth act as a gauge of importance of value. As such, the primary values of Terran Humanism are love, providing for oneself, and conquest. Origin Terran Humanism is the product of the New School of Consortium thought based in New Athens, Greece. It's most basic tenets were laid down by Silvinus Herminus Januarius, a Consortium thinker and driving voice behind the New School. He regarded himself as an incarnation of Hermes, the son of Jupiter and Maia. Januarius is the only human regarded as divine in the religion until the annunciation of Antharchos Hypervincijovus Epiphanes. Deities Jove. '''The father of the universe. '''Helios. The sun and giver of life. Mercury. '''The swift messenger of the gods. '''Venus. '''Goddess of love. '''Gaia. Earth. Mother of humanity. Luna. The hunt, the hearth. Mars. The conqueror and warrior. Demos. God of terror. Phobos. God of fear. Jupiter. Teacher of the gods. Saturn. God of duty and agriculture. Time. Uranus. Space. The sky. The space above Sol. Neptune: God of the sea. The space below Sol. Pluto: Darkness and the underworld. Vesta. '''The home. '''Ceres. The mother of humanity. Io. Goddess of heroes and soldiers. Europa. '''Goddess of civilization. '''Ganymede, the god of beauty and youth. Callisto: Goddess of strength. Proteus: the spacer god. Beliefs Human beings share a common consciousness regardless of environmental conditions. This core consciousness connects each human to each human and makes for a thoroughly human identity before national, ethnic, or other identity. Within the consciousness of each human exists these real archetypes which serve as a grounding for commuication with the collective unconsciousness, and one's own personal unconscious mind. The externalization of this communication becomes worship of the deities. A human by virtue of his own self can take an archetype and have it inhabit a physical construct (such as a statue, etc.) and interact with it. When a person does this, he is only interacting with a personal expression of the deity and not the deity itself. But by worshiping the personal idol, the deity themselves may be influenced. The deities are real and require multiple participants in cultic worship if they are to appear. Centers of Worship Heliopolis Heliopolis is the most widely visited center of Terran Human worship. A vast center, the Heliopolis houses shrines to all of the gods, and a parishoner is free to worship any and all of them at their leisure. It sits near Mount Olympus in New Athens, Greece. The Heliopolis is a Cathedral-style set up, where the central altar is that of Helios and each of the altars of the gods are circumscribed around in a mirror of the solar system. The Heliopolis is burned and despoiled by Jaymeson and Cera Nicks during the Battle of Earth in the Solar War. Venus Venusian Industries, Inc. sponsored the construction of an altar to Venus on Venus, located at Venera 3, .-20° to 20° N, 60° to 80° E. Mars A minority population of Terran Humanists exist in most major cities on Mars, devoted solely to the cultic worship of Mars as the deity of war. A few hundred serve in the Solar War as the Mars Legion. Mercury Mercurian Solar set up an altar to Mercury at the site of the crashed MESSENGER mission, near the Janáček crater. Luna Tranquility Base has a temple devoted to Luna. Ecumenical Council The Ecumenical Council for Terran Humanism (ECTH) is the primary governing body of Terran Humanists in the First Trilogy. It is based in New Athens, Greece. Category:First Trilogy Category:Ideology Category:Religion